1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, a light-emitting device and a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-200053, for example, discloses a driving device which drives a semiconductor light-emitting element to flash. This driving device uses a switching power supply circuit as a constant-current power supply to supply power to the semiconductor light-emitting element (see FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-200053, for example). Alternate operating and stopping of the switching power supply circuit causes the semiconductor light-emitting element to flash.
In order to achieve rapid flashing of a semiconductor light-emitting element, a quick response to the change in current applied to the semiconductor light-emitting element is required. The technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-200053, however, focuses on efficient use of power and reduction in power loss and does not intend to improve rise characteristics of current.